Fangirl
by OfAmethystEyes
Summary: Motoko began her second year with the goal of joining a club and an encounter with a new first year is the deciding factor. A one-shot that covers Motoko's first encounter with Yuki.


**Just a thought that crossed my mind. It might be little boring… but I think its interesting. (I've had this for a while and I'm posting it in withdrawal since I'm not updating Sacrifice tomorrow.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters and all rights go to Natsuki Takaya.**

Motoko Minagawa idly wondered if she would choose a club that year. She hadn't in her first year and the year had been mildly boring. It was the first day back, and she was determined to find a club. Afternoons were just too dull without one. Maybe drama? Or photography? Poetry wouldn't be terrible either.

First years were crowding the halls, looking nervous and lost. Had she really looked that stupid? There wasn't a smart one among them. She'd bet anything.

The first half of the day went quickly, with half of her classmates happy to be back and the other half dragging their feet. After homeroom, the girl who sat next to her leaned over and asked, "Motoko-chan, have you seen the first years? One of the boys is really cute looking."

"I don't care for men who are younger than me, Kiri-chan. They're first years – overexcited and stupid. I have no interest at all." Motoko returned to neatly organizing her desk as she had been doing before Kiri interrupted.

"At least remember his name, so you aren't caught off-guard. Yuki Sohma. Remember that. You'll thank me later." Kiri winked and skipped over to another friend's desk.

Motoko sighed in exasperation. What was she being so persistent about anyway? And wasn't Yuki a girls' name?

By the time, lunch came around, Motoko had many whispers about the new first year, Yuki Sohma, and it left her wondering. When she walked into the cafeteria, there was an obvious difference. Things seemed out of place somehow. She looked around in confusion and noticed that an entire corner of the cafeteria was deserted except for one person. Something about him seemed… different. His head was down and his face was hidden, but something about him made her stop for a moment. The way he held himself, even though he was obviously feeling awkward, was regal and somehow very gentle. It was fascinating.

Why was he so alone? His hair was a weird silver color, but she knew plenty of people who dyed their hair; it wasn't so terrible. So why were the tables surrounding so empty? Did people find him unapproachable maybe?

"He looks so lonely," one girl said. "Uo-chan, Hana-chan, we should eat with him."

"But didn't you mention that one of the teachers wanted to see you during lunch, Tohru?"

The girl clapped a hand over her mouth. "Ah! I forgot! What if she gets upset with my being late?"

"Fear not, we'll accompany you." The three left in a rush accidentally bumping into Motoko on their way out.

With five tables completely evacuated around who she could only assume was Yuki Sohma, Motoko bought her lunch and headed out to the courtyard to eat, not wanting to stay in the strange atmosphere of the cafeteria.

OoOoO

Finally on her way towards the front doors to go home, Motoko continued walking while attempting to stuff the last of her homework papers into her bag. It was a mistake however, and she tripped over her own feet which sent all of the assignments flying.

"Oh, come on," she said under her breath, getting down on her knees to retrieve them.

Before long a second pair of hands joined hers in picking up the sheets of fallen papers. She looked up, about to thank the person for the help but froze. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't think.

He was… beautiful.

Motoko stared at him in astonishment. Silver hair fell around his face and he had gorgeous and expressive amethyst eyes. When he held out the papers he'd gathered for her she wanted to stare at his hands too. They were so elegant! His fingers were long graceful looking. How did someone get so lucky to be this gorgeous?

"Um… you do want them back don't you?" His voice! It was beautiful too! And its tones felt like… well, she wasn't quite sure. But it was a joy to hear. "Senpai?"

"Oh! Yes, um, thank you."

"You're welcome." He stood up, walking away with the same grace she'd almost come to expect from him.

A deep blush spread across her face and she felt stunned. That single encounter was indescribable. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt extremely light as she stood up, as if her weight wasn't transferring to her feet.

"What is this…?" Motoko shakily continued on her way to the front door.

Kiri skipped up to her. "You were still caught off-guard weren't you?"

Motoko nodded shakily. "He's amazing…"

Kiri giggled. "If there was a club for him, I'd join."

"Is there one?" Motoko's voice was airy and light. "Because there should be."

"Why don't you start one. You don't have a club yet do you?"

It was the suggestion that changed Motoko's entire high school career. By the following morning there were flyers hanging around the school and there was a clubroom secured. After all, some one as perfect as Yuki Sohma deserved to have the recognition and respect that she would make sure he received.

**Share your thoughts in a review! I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
